A Trip Down Memory Lane
by AlexPayne
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Edward and Renesmee have a surprise for Bella. Can Bella follow the clues to her surprise? R&R AH


I do not own these characters….Stephenie Meyer does :(

A Trip Down Memory Lane

Bella's POV

I woke to the smell of pancakes and orange juice. Opening one eye, I saw a tray with heart shaped pancakes, strawberries, orange juice, and a small vase with a single red rose. I smiled as I sat up and pulled the tray onto my lap. The house was too quiet and I realized that Edward had mentioned something about running errands today with Renesmee. After I finished eating I took the tray downstairs and started to put my dish in the sink. I noticed a small folded piece of paper hidden under my plate. I quickly unfolded the paper to find that it was some sort of clue.

'Happy valentine's day, Love. Renesmee and I had the idea to take you on a bit of a wild goose chase. So we have come up with some clues to lead you to your Valentine's Day surprise. Your first clue is…_The first place we lead you, you know very well. When you arrive at this place you must ring the doorbell. The man who will answer has known you for quite awhile. Seeing you today is sure to make him smile. His name helped make the name Carlie, so hurry on your way to get your next clue from Charlie.'_

I smiled to myself knowing that I was going to get to see Charlie for Valentine's Day. I could tell my face would be hurting by the end of the day because I continued smiling as I turned on the car and noticed that Edward made me a new CD of his compositions and there was also a surprise performance by Renesmee.

The last few notes of my lullaby faded out as I pulled into the familiar driveway. According to the clue I was supposed to ring the doorbell, so that's what I did. I heard a bit of shuffling and then the door flew open revealing a very happy looking Charlie. He had his crinkle eyed smile plastered on his face as he pulled me in for an enormous bear hug.

"Hey Bells, I've missed you so much!!!" he said while strangling me.

"Dad….Cant….Breath," I managed to choke out. He let me go and blushed as he handed me my next clue.

The next clue read… '_The next place that you must go, is where we first met all those years ago. Outside you'll find one of my brothers, be careful because his hugs are crushers. He'll get you inside because he knows how to, once inside you'll find the next clue.'_

I thanked Charlie and headed back to my car. It only took me a few minutes before I was in the almost empty school parking lot. The only car that was in the parking lot besides mine was a humongous red jeep. I looked around and finally spotted the car's owner.

"Hey Em!!" I yelled getting his attention.

"Hey Bells, I'm just here to open the door…I don't know why but I'm the new school security guard. I mean seriously…who trusts me with keys to their entire building??" he said with a puzzled face as he unlocked the front door.

I laughed at the look of total confusion on his face and then thanked him as I headed down the familiar hallway towards my former biology classroom. I opened the door and was shocked to see Edward's brother-in-law Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, I didn't expect to see you here," I said giving him a hug.

"Yea I know I wasn't included in the clue," he said with a mock pout.

"Aw Jazzy I'm sorry, maybe I should have a talk with Edward…I'll make sure your included if this ever happens again," I said laughing at his now sunny smile.

"Thanks Bells, oh yeah….here's your next clue."

The clue read… '_This next place should be familiar because you're a klutz. You've been there for bruises, broken bones, and some nasty cuts. The person with the next clue always helps to fix you up. He'll be glad to see you so you can catch up. _

This game was getting exciting, I got to see Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and now Carlisle. The only way this day could get better is if Alice, Esme, and Rosalie join in on the fun. I thanked Jasper again as I headed out the door. Emmett was still there so I gave him a quick hug and told him to be careful with the keys. He laughed and gave me a playful shove towards my car.

I was met with a chorus of "Hey Bella!!" as I entered the hospital in search of my next clue. 'Yeah cause that not embarrassing…having the whole hospital staff remember your name' I thought to myself. I already knew where Carlisle office was so I just walked past the nurses' station. I knocked quietly and heard "Come in."

"Hey Carlisle," I said as I pushed open his office door.

"Hey Bella how's everything going, its weird having you in the hospital without having to do some sort of procedure on you," he laughed.

"Yeah maybe I'll trip on the way out for old times' sake," I joked.

"Ok sounds like a plan," he laughed handing me my next clue.

'_You'll find your next clue in my childhood home. It's being guarded by my mother in her garden with the gnome. Just go around back and you should find her. She'll give you your next clue on where to go after.'_

I laughed to myself. Edward must really be getting into this. I didn't even know he could rhyme. Although he must be struggling a bit, I don't recall Esme having any garden gnomes. I shared my random thought with Carlisle and he found it rather amusing himself. I thanked him told him I would come back to visit again soon, before leaving the hospital and getting into my car.

I followed the long winding driveway up to the big white house. I was really excited to see Esme, so I practically ran into the backyard. I spotted her in the greenhouse and rushed inside.

"See I knew you didn't have any gnomes," I stated causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Oh my Bella, you scared the life out of me--" she breathed "—and what's this about gnomes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, so how have you been?" I questioned.

"I've been fine, oh and Edward left this for you," she said pulling out my next clue.

"Thank you," I said before I started reading.

'_The next clue lies in the clearing where we play baseball. There you'll find someone who practically lives at the mall. Once you have her clue your almost done. The clue after hers will be your last one.'_

I was smiling at the fact that this game was almost over, and that I get to see Alice. I sprinted back out the door, thanking Esme once again.

As I pulled up to the baseball clearing, I saw the all too familiar yellow Porsche that belonged to no other than Alice. She stepped out from behind a tree and squealed at a pitch that probably didn't even register on a human scale. She jumped on me and started talking a mile a minute about malls and makeup. 'OMG does she ever slow down' I thought.

"Alice chill, where's the clue?" I asked trying not to sound too annoyed at her speed talking.

"Whoa, breathe Bella, it's right here," she said handing me my almost final clue."

'_Take the one-oh-one north, turn right on the one-ten, and then drive until the pavement ends. There you'll find a blonde haired beauty. She'll have your next clue that will finally lead you to me and Renesmee.'_

'Woohoo' I thought as I carefully followed his driving instructions. Just as he said, Rosalie stood by the hood of her BMW.

"Hey Bells, here's your clue, I got to go meet Emmett. Promise you'll come visit soon," she said as she handed me the clue and hopped into her car and sped away.

"Sure thing," I said to her retreating car. I opened my last clue.

'_This is your last clue to your Valentine's day surprise. There is no trail which may not be wise. You've been here before when we shared our first kiss. So hurry here soon so we can reminisce.'_

I made it to the beautiful open meadow just in time to see the sunset. Edward and Renesmee had set up a beautiful picnic on the grass with strawberries, heart shaped sandwiches, and sparkling cider.

"Thank you," I said kissing them both. "This was the best Valentine's day ever!!"

"Anything for you my Love," Edward replied.

We spent the next couple of hours eating and reminiscing in our meadow.


End file.
